1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for performing digitization, more particularly to a method and an apparatus that are configured to perform digitization of a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image scanner is able to perform scanning to obtain an image of an object (e.g., a document sheet), and to convert the image into a digital image file. Such process is usually referred to as digitization. Typically, the image scanner may have the function to convert only a selected part of the image. For example, the image scanner may provide a preview interface which enables a user to manually select the parts of the image to be digitized.
However, in cases where only parts of the image that are already marked using, for example, marker pens, are desired to be converted, the user still needs to operate in the preview interface to select these marked parts of the image. In cases where a less advanced image scanner is involved, the user may be allowed to select only one part of the image on the preview interface at a time.
It is therefore desirable to provide a way to enable a scanning device to automatically identify at least one part of an image that is marked using conventional ink and to automatically process that part for obtaining contents thereof, in order to simplify the manual operations involved in the conventional image digitization procedure.